Secret Warrior
by Kenjie11
Summary: Madeia was a slave to her father, until the Blight had him running. Alone but hardly defenseless, she stumbles upon the Warden and her companions and shadows them until she joins their ranks. Once its over, she finds herself alone and heads to Kirckwall.
1. Secret Warrior

_(First lets put some background down on Madeia)_  
><em>Madeia was a slave to her father, born from his Elven Mistress, at first he wanted nothing to do with his child. But once her mother had died, and he learned that she had some magic to her, he shackled her and made her carry out any of his wishes. She'd been his personal assassin, she hated it. Once the Blight started however, her father ran off, leaving her to die. She didn't, instead she fought her way to Lothering where she encountered the new Grey Warden and her first set of companions. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she kept herself in the background. She questioned the Wardens sanity when she released the captured Qunari, and then did the same to the Sister that joined their ranks. Not wanting to stay in Lothering she followed them, after watching the group save a traveling merchant she decided she wanted to help them, but she still hadn't wanted to be discovered. So she shadows them and helps without the Warden and the others knowing)<br>_  
>Description: She's the product of a ex human noble and an elven women with a little magic in her blood. White hair, silver blue eyes, ears are slightly pointed revealing her elven blood. Has one tear like marking under both eyes and hair that goes down to her mid back, which is usually braided<em>.<em>

Madeia stretched, covering her mouth as the sun slowly made its way over the trees. It had been another uneventful night. A couple of darkspawn had wondered new the camp, she'd dealt with them quickly, not wanting them to stumble into the camp to disturb the Warden and her companions. She'd heard the Sister, Leliana mention how they were going to travel to Redcliff soon. Alistair, the other warden, had woken up early that morning to prepare. The Wardens mabari, Synner, walked around the edge of the camp, sniffing the trees.  
>It took all she had not to move as it got closer. The dog had been the only thing that made following the group difficult. Well, it and the Qunari, Sten. He always seemed to look around as if he knew she was there.<br>As the group started to get more active, she pulled her hood up and secured it better. She definitly didn't need her hair accidentally catching their attention. Once they were all packed up Madeia pulled up her small amount of supplies, shoved them in her pack and headed out to trail them. At one point, an Elven woman ran up to the group, shouting about how her and her caravan were attacked, and needed help. Madeia had debated on moving on a head, but she decided against it as the Warden agreed to help and ran after the still screaming woman.  
>She kept her bow in hand, and silently trailed them, when they headed into a hilled area, she took the higher route to watch from above.<br>An ambush, the women, who was a mage, had led them straight into an ambush. Cursing, Madeia pulled the string of her bow back and took out one of the archers aiming for the Warden. She was about to fire off another round when suddenly, Morrigan cast an earth shacking spell that took out the rest of their opponents, save for a blonde elf that was laying, clearly still alive on the ground in front of the Warden.

She didn't even need to be near them to know what the conversation below her was about. The Warden would pull the assassin into her group of misfit warriors to help fight the Blight.  
>After Leliana and Alistair looted the grounds, they were on their way again.<br>By the time they'd made it to the outskirts of Redcliff, Madeia was feeling as if she was half starved, and ready to pass out. So when a frantic man ran up to Alistair, she held back a groan of displeasure. How much longer could she shadow these people and not get spotted? Or DIE of starvation? Digging through her pack she pulled out a small slice of bread and nibbled on it slowly, and slowed her pace behind them. No doubt there was some horrendously awful thing going on in town, and they were about to be recruited into another quest. If it was anyone else, Madeia would have been disgusted, people seeking power, and admiration were no more than scum to her. All they wanted was to be known, to have some amazing deed let them cruise through life easily. But she knew the Warden was different, she'd been one of the Dalish, she carried pride, independence and most of all, a pure heart. Madeia had never once seen the women act biasly towards anyone, human or any other race. She listened to all the facts, and found out exactly what she needed to know before deciding. She'd never seen another person hold so much responsibility. Its one of the reasons why she followed her and her friends.  
>Some part of her thought, that if the Warden had stumbled upon her and her father, that maybe she would have liberated her before the Blight, saving her from all the future beatings that awaited her for her stubborn ways.<p>

She watched the Warden and her friends run around the town, the assassin, who she learned was named Zevran. Ran around with Leliana picking up anything that they could use.  
>When night fall came, she watched them get ready for an attack, so she too pulled out her bow and sat in the town to wait for whatever they knew was coming.<br>It wasn't long before her skin tightened with the presences of foreign magic, she could feel the despair and darkness that produced it. Skeletons started swarming the village, she shot arrows at the closet ones, and watched one of the towns men run up the hill to where the Warden was.  
>She picked off skeletons that were going after the Chantry, she didn't want any of the people inside to get hurt. It was apparent that this town had gone through enough already.<br>Just as she thought, the Warden came running down the hill with Sten and Morrigan to help the men guarding the Chantry doors.  
>"Warden! Theres so man of them!"<br>She only replied by cutting down two of the skeletons in front of her.  
>"Just keep killing them, try not to get hit!"<br>One of the men staggered away from the group, an axe stuck square in his chest. Biting her lip Madeia healed him enough to keep him alive and backed away from the ledge to hide herself.  
>There was no way Morrigan hadn't felt her presence with a spell like that, she'd have to relocate herself before helping them anymore.<br>She leap from the roof to the ground, grunting at the impact of it and started off towards the docks to loop around to another location. The skeletons were scattered around, trying to find a closer route to lead them to the Chantry.  
>Slipping her bow over her back, she pulled out her twin swords and grinned heading into the mass. Forgetting her previous idea, she started cutting down the skeletons before they made their way towards where the Warden was.<br>Ten healed stab wounds later it seemed it was over. Righting her armor, Madeia slipped her weapons back into place and started up to the small tavern up the hill. With a glance over her shoulder she saw that the Warden and the others had gathered into the middle of the town, no doubt checking the wounded and counting up their losses. She didn't need to be around to watch that, but she did need to find some food. Once at the taverns locked door she sighed and pulled out her picks. Seconds later she was in the door and headed to the stock room, no one would miss a little bread and cheese, right?  
>With her hands full, she headed back out to find a place to sleep for the remainder of the night.<p> 


	2. Busted by the Crow

The next morning she watched in complete horror as the Warden, Morrigan and Alistair made their way to Redcliff castle. There as absolutely no chance that she'd be able to follow them, not without alerting them.. She kicked the tree next to her in anger before turning to find where the rest of the team had disappeared to. Once she found them relaxing next to the castle gates she slowly moved her way forward until she could hear them. Zevran, smiled turning to Leliana and muttered something.  
>Wanting to be able to listen better, Madeia crawled forward in the grass until she was certain if she went any farther someone would notice her. It been so long since she had the chance to talk to other people, so when she had the chance, she tried to catch as many conversations between the Warden and her companions as possible.<p>

"So tell me of this vision of yours, Leliana"

Madeia tried not to laugh at the girls expression.

"I'm not certain I wish to discuss my vision with you Zevran. You'll make fun of me"

The elf tried to hide a grin as he shook his head.

"No-ooo, why would I ever do such a thing?"

Again Madeia was smiling, the elf had a different way of doing things, she had already started to like him even though she'd personally, never had a conversation with him. But his voice had her squirm, and his overly openness about sex had her wonder things she never had before.  
>Leliana glared at him for a second before turning away.<p>

"See? There you go. No, I am not speaking to you of it"

Zevrans eyes looked as if they could laugh for him.

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose the Maker would not want you to spread His words. Very well, I'll accept your reproach"

Lelianas jaw dropped, and she stuck her hands down by her sides, fists balled up slightly.

"I... why do you even wish to know?"

He shrugged leaning against the tree near him.

"Why, to make fun of you of course"

Crossing her arms Leliana turned to walk away.

"You are utterly impossible"

At that Zevran did chuckle a bit.

"On the contrary, I am often told how very easy I am, my dear"

Leliana didn't respond, she simply walked away to go sit near Sten and pet Synner on the head.

As Medeia started to ease herself away from the elf, he tensed and turned to look her way.

"Maybe you should come out of hiding before I come over and make you"

Her heart raced as he stepped forward a step. He'd chase her down if she tried to run. Or he'd kill her without knowing who she was. So instead of running like her fears told her to, she slowly pulled her hood farther over her head, tucked the last strands of her hair back and stood rubbing her arm.

"Ah, so you chose to reveal yourself? I'm delighted to fine that the person I felt spying on us was a women, have you heard anything of interest?"

Swallowing she suddenly felt all to vulnerable in her armor. Not wanting to talk she shook her head slightly, but that wasn't enough for the elf.

"Why not take that hood off and let me see the face of our, stalker"  
>Stalker?<p>

She didn't take the hood off, but she did move her face up so that he could at least see _that_and the rage that she was feeling.

"I am **no**stalker!"

He grinned talking a small step towards her.

"No? But you crawled your way to listen to our conversation, I can only assume that you've been following us for a while"

She felt the blush creep across face at his assumption, but that only made his grin widen.

"So I am right? Tell me, whats a flower like you doing following a group like _us_?"

Biting her lip she scooted back a little trying to make a bit more space between them.

"I'm. I'm not following you"

She knew he could read her lie. She swore in her head, why did it have to be _him_? If it was any of the others she could have made a story, a believable story, but with him. Her mind went blank. Damn how could one elf have such an affect on her?

"Lies my dear, will get you nowhere. Are you an assassin?"

Her jaw dropped.

"You think I'm an assassin?"

He moved forward again.

"If you are, I highly suggest that you reconsider your occupation"

That, was a major blow to her pride.

"No, I'm not an assassin, and if I was, I would have had my job done and over with by now. Unlike _you_"

As soon as she said it she covered her mouth with a hand and tried not to think about what she'd just told him. There'd be no way he'd think she was just a passerby now. Not that he would have before.

"Ah, so you _have _been following.. But longer than I assumed, how long have you been trailing our dear Warden?"

Giving up on getting away she glared as he approached her.  
>With him only an arms length away she tried to find a way out of this. After thinking for several more moments she gave up.<p>

"I found them in Lothering.. The Warden, shes interesting"  
>He nodded crossing his arms.<p>

"So you decided to follow her? Perhaps, to watch over her?"

Squinting up at him she sighed. He was good.

"I decided I wanted to help out. I heard them talking about the Blight, thinking she'd want some help I followed"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Then why not approach her like Leliana had?"

She shrugged, which moved her hood back slightly.

"I.. Don't know.. I wasn't sure if she'd accept my offer.."

Zevran stared down at the girl in front of him quietly. There was something she wasn't saying.

"Its obvious that the Warden needs help.. Why would she not want yours?"

She messed with the hood that covered most of her face from him and looked away.

"Who wants an ex slave in their ranks?"

Ah, so that was it. She was an escapee. Unable to resist, he reached up and quickly pulled the hood off of her head.  
>Seconds later, long white hair fell around the girls face. He stared, completely entranced. Absolutely stunning, her silver blue eyes stared up at him in complete shock.<p>

"Why hide something so beautiful"

She stepped away, but tried to pull the hood out of his hands at the same time.

"Its too noticeable! Now give that back!"

He pulled his hand away and looked at her questionably.

"Why not be noticed?"

She glared, and actually stepped forward, leaving only inches between them.

"_Because_ I don't know if my father is still out there! And if he knows I'm still alive he'll"

She stopped, catching herself and closed her mouth.

"Why would it be so bad if your father finds you"

After a second she looked away again, but remained quiet. He'd actually thought she'd never respond when she ran her hand through her hair.

"Because my owner, **was** my father"

Now, Zevran had heard of a lot of strange things, but he'd never heard of a father enslaving his own child.

"Why?"

She turned to him again, meeting his eyes.

"Because my mother was an elf, and she passed a small amount of her magic to me.. I was useful, but I wasn't to be acknowledged as his child. I was nothing, but a nothing that could kill whom he wanted, when he wanted. Without leading a bloody trail to his feet"

After he thought that through he handed the hood back to her.

"We are not all that different then"

She looked at him, it was clear she wanted to question him, but she didn't. Instead she eased the hood back over her head, but left it around her neck.

"If you say so.. Are you going to reveal my presence to the Warden and the others?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"Not if you tell me how you killed your targets.. If they suffered, or if you seduced them.. Which I would find very likely"

Her face flushed at the accusation, and he knew she'd never been with anyone.  
>She stuttered for a second but steadied her voice.<p>

"I. I never seduced anyone.. I went in, and killed them." she paused before a small smile crept across her face. "Well, I killed the ones that deserved to die, the others. They aren't dead.. My father accompanied me to any mark.. But before we left I'd set up a reversing spell and would drop a note telling them to get the hell away from there"

Zevran too, was grinning a little, that was, until he thought about what would happen if her father found out about her treachery.

"He never found out about this?"

Her grin faded almost immediately, and a shadow fell across her face.

"No. He did, I was punished severally every time he found out that several of his marks were well and living.. But I refused to kill anyone I didn't see fit to die"

She was honorable, no wonder she liked the Warden.  
>Shifting her weight she frowned as she thought over what she'd just said.<p>

"Actually, I think he might have been planning my disappearance before the Blight started, which is probably why I'm still alive" Shrugging she looked back up at him.  
>"So you'll let me go now right?"<p>

Grabbing her arm he pulled her with him as he turned. Though he wanted to honor his word to her, he couldn't allow this girl to run off before the Warden learned about her and decided what they should do.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm going to have to alert the Warden about this, it is she you are following after all"


	3. Test of Strenght

Dread. Pure undeniable dread made her voice go up.  
>"But.. But you said, and. Oh MAKER don't drag me to the others! Just let me go, I wont follow anymore!"<p>

He almost let her slip too, until Sten looked up and saw them approaching. The Qunari looked as if he was frowning, but then again, it _always_ looked like he was frowning.  
>"What is that"<br>Her muscles tensed under his grip as the man walked closer, but she did the last thing he expected.  
>Taking a step forward she glared up at him.<br>"I am not a THAT, _Qunari_"  
>The giant blinked as if he was put back by the small girls words, but she went on.<br>"I am a _warrior_. Like _you_. My _name_ is Madeia."  
>The warrior stared down at her with a scowl that looked more threatening than it usually did.<br>"A women can not be a warrior.. I've had this discussion with the Warden."

Zevran actually released her arm to take a step to the side as she almost seemed to poof up in anger.  
>Looking at Madeia and Sten, was almost like looking at a bunny staring up at a lion. He almost wanted to hop in and drag her away from him, but his curiosity over what was going to happen out weighed that.<br>Madeia glared up at him, her silver blue eyes taking on the Qunaris head on.

"Well, I'm sorry that you think that way, but I _am_ a warrior."

Now Sten leaned down, bending over her slightly. He knew it was to intimidate her, but the look on Madeias face let him know she wasn't standing down simply because he was larger than her.  
>"You are aware that I can kill you with one swing of Asala"<br>Her pointed ears twitched, making Zevran wonder if fear had caused it, or excitement from the threat.  
>"I have no desire fight <em>you<em>. I only wish to help the Warden. But I warn you, do not let my appearance mislead you. It will take a lot more than just _one swing_ of you Asala to put me down"

Sten straightened then, narrowing his eyes down at her.  
>"You do not back down to someone who is stronger than you" the Qunari crossed his arms and nodded as if he almost approved of her.<br>"I will advise the Warden that you, _might_ be useful to her" Stens lip twitched then, making Zevran worry.  
>"But I will have to test your will"<br>Even though Sten was large, he still moved with lightening quick reflexes when he drew his weapon, but Madeia moved on just a bit faster, blocking his blow with two daggers that she slipped out from her gauntlets.  
>"I told you I didn't want to fight!"<br>The Qunari only moved back readying his sword again.  
>With a feral grown, the girl flung her arms out releasing the daggers from her hands, sending them flying into the trees around her.<br>"You throw your weapons away.. That is a fullish thing to do elf"  
>Zevran watched as she smiled up at the giant, licking the corner of her lips.<br>"Only getting rid of needless distractions.. And I'm not an just an _elf_. I have human blood in me as well"  
>With that her hands moved back to her waist, pulling out twin swords from their hilts.<br>With a flick of her wrists, she twirled the weapons around with a deadly grace that had him watching her more closely as she made her move.  
>She went for Sten then, but he moved, swinging his sword down towards her in a sure movement that had Zevran thinking she was a goner. But the blade sliced through air, a second later she was coming down from his other side. The Qunari blocked the attack with the flat end of his sword with a grunt. She tumbled back with a graceful roll and came to a stop on the balls of her feet, hunched down towards the ground in a fashion that had him comparing her to a wolf waiting to pounce.<br>"Your blood line does not interest me.. Nor will it the Warden"  
>She narrowed her eyes at Sten then, and straightened.<br>"Do we really need to continue this?" she paused as another devastatingly evil smirk came across her face. "I really wouldn't want to risk injuring one the Wardens companions"  
>Zevran almost wanted to applaud her for her bravery in taunting the Quanri, but it also left him questioning her sanity.<p>

Sten only frowned at her comment before moving towards her again.  
>She danced around him, ducking under his attacks, blocking the ones she couldn't avoid. She moved with a lethal grace that caused her white hair to fan out around her like her own personal blizzard.<br>"You are quick on your feet"  
>He grimaced at Stens obvious comment, but he noted how she tried to hide the smile that lightened her face. She was definitely enjoying this far more than any sane person should.<br>"And you are relentless in your attempts to smash me into the ground"  
>Zevran only glanced back as he heard Lelianas laugh behind him.<br>"I chose the right moment to join you it seems.. Who is that quick footed girl?"  
>Before he could respond Sten charged her again, but she ducked and twisted around him, running her blade across his arm to draw a fine line of blood.<br>"Have I not proven myself you Qunari?"  
>He grunted looking down at his arm.<br>"You hold back in battle.."  
>Zevran watched as she frowned, returning her blades to their places and moved towards Sten.<br>"You take things to seriously.."  
>He went to raise his weapon, but she moved, knocking it from his hand with force that he couldn't fathom her having. With a scowl, she reached up and placed the palm of her hand over the cut she made moments ago.<br>Like the insane person Zevran thought her to be, she closed her eyes.  
>Lelianas hand was suddenly gripping his forearm in a death grip.<br>"Shes going to get herself KILLED!"  
>But they watched, as Sten stared down at her, confusion evident on his face.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>She didn't respond, but just then a small white light flared from under her hand, causing the Quanri to stumble away from her, while leaving both Zevran and Leliana in a stunned silence.<br>"I healed you.. No need to thank me.. I'll just take my leave now"  
>As she took a step forward Zevran was about to head her off, but the familiar voice of the Warden came up from behind them.<br>"Did you guys make a friend while we were away?"

Madeia thought she'd be able to get away with the distraction of Sten wanting to test her.. She would have been able to too, if she hadn't stopped to heal the cut she'd given him.  
>Cursing herself for her stupidity she froze, listening to the Warden and the others approaching them.<br>"Ah.. My lovely Warden, you've arrived at just the right time.. Like usual"  
>She bite her lip at the elfs tone.. He was definitely mocking her..<br>"It seems we've had a spy. Or, at least YOU have.. For quiet some time from what she's told me"  
>Heart pounding she turned to see the Warden standing next to Zevran, Morrigan and Alistair not far behind.<br>She went to say something, but just then the affects of using her healing spell had her vision swirling.  
>Placing a her hands against her temples she groaned, dropping to her knees.<br>"Is she alright?"  
>It was the Wardens question, but it seemed no one knew how to answer it. Which didn't surprise her, they wouldn't know that using certain spells within the same period of time would have her drained and in pain.<br>A hand sat gently on her shoulder, and a second came up gently against her chin to raise her head up.  
>Morrigan. She looked her over, and eased some of her magic around her.<br>"She's used to much magic.. It appears she can't use it as freely as others"  
>Needing to respond in some way she nodded, letting Morrigan know she was correct, but that caused black spots cover her vision. Just before she completely fell into the darkness she saw the Warden and Alistair appear above her.<p> 


End file.
